


The Doctor and His Rose

by Dragon_in_a_Mask



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpacas, Body Worship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_a_Mask/pseuds/Dragon_in_a_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrenalin can lead to some interesting things ;^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and His Rose

Rose was leaning against one of the many pillars inside the TARDIS, panting but with a huge smile on her face. The looked up and grinned at the Doctor, who was panting and smiling back. 

“Well that's one way to spend the afternoon,” she commented before giggling slightly.

“I told you new born Pumsi baby’s are a bit grabby, all those tentacles you know.”

“I thought you said this one was premature so it was going to be smaller than average?”

“And it was.” He gave her one of his iconic grins, and butterflies seemed to fly about in Rose’s stomach. The Doctor took one more big breath and let it out before striding over to the main controls of the TARDIS and slamming down a few buttons and pulling a switch or two. 

“So Miss Rose Tyler, touring ancient Rome in the morning, playing nursemaid to a pair of Pumsi in the afternoon,” the Doctor push a final lever upwards and leaned against the panel with one hand on his hip, smiling at her. “What do you want to do for the evening?”

Rose was suddenly much closer than he remembered she was standing mere moments before. In one quick movement she was standing right in front of him and grabbed the lapels of his leather coat and pulled him in for a kiss. The Doctor was surprised at first, but he knew deep down he was secretly wishing, hoping that something like this would happen. Normally he would push away from his companion, no matter who it was, and act like nothing happened. Even if he didn't want to, but it was for there own good not to get attached like that. Human lives are so short. 

But he couldn't this time. He couldn't wrench himself from her arms even when he knew it wouldn't end well. Instead of running from the temptation, he fell into it, pulling her closer, holding her flush against him and deepening the kiss. Her tongue gently lapped at his lips, asking for entrance, and of course he gave it to her, he wanted to give her everything. 

He pulled out of the kiss so he can kiss her jaw line down to her neck, making her softly moan into his ear. He shivered at the sound, and it only made him want her more. He pulled her into one of the many rooms inside the TARDIS that actually had a bed and laid her down on it, one knee on the mattress, the other still on the floor. Rose pulled his leather coat of his shoulders, and let her hands trail on his chest covered by a tight purple tee shirt which soon followed the jacket. He currently was unzipping her pink hoodie and removing her tee shirt as well. As soon as both we're gone he kisses her again. Gods he could kiss her for forever.

In a haze of kissing and skin on skin, the rest of their clothes soon disappeared, and he lavished her skin with kisses, worshiping her body and the soul within it. He licked and sucked at her breasts until she was moaning and writhing beneath him. He saw stars when she thrust up into him, begging with her body movements, to take it farther. He kisses her once again and in the same swift movement he thrusts into her, making her moan and cling to him. His thrusts are slow, but deep, hitting her g-spot over and over again. He revealed in each and every gasp and moan that escaped her lips. She met him thrust for thrust, and he bathed her in kisses and kind words. He could hold back no longer, and he moved faster and harder. She was so tight and so good. Gods she was so good, and in so many different ways he told her. He whispered sweet nothings in Gallifreyan, knowing she wouldn't truly ever know what he said, but the passion and hearts behind the word we're not lost on her. Not on his Rose.

Her screams echoed throughout the TARDIS as she climaxed. Her moans and her fluttering movements deep within her made him moan and pulled him over the edge with her. He kisses once again and she kisses back. They hold each other, the Doctor nuzzling into her neck, Rose hugging his chest, and they fell asleep in each others arms, among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got from one of my comments in my other fanfics "Staying Late After School". I was honestly surprised as to how this one came out, normally romance eludes me, and go right over my head, but I personally think this one came out pretty darn good!


End file.
